the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hug
"The Hug" is the seventeenth episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 133th episode overall. Synopsis When Darwin taunts Gumball about how predictable he is, Gumball tries to prove that he can still surprise his buddy. Plot The episode starts in the school cafeteria, where Gumball is up to shenanigans again. However, Darwin correctly guesses what he is going to do and say next, and explains to Gumball that he is becoming too predictable. Gumball gets very defensive, and tries to catch Darwin off guard, but Darwin is just not amused. Gumball then vows that he will prove to Darwin that he is not predictable. He then runs off over to Hot Dog Guy and hugs him out of nowhere, then turns his head to Darwin and smiles. The episode then cuts to the next day, as the brothers are walking down the hallway until they bump into Hot Dog Guy. Gumball and Hot Dog Guy awkwardly greet and hug each other again. After some more embarrassing dialogue, they pass each other and then facepalm. When Darwin asks why Gumball hugged him, the latter explains that once you hug someone, you cannot de-hug them; you have to stay at that level. The day after, Gumball and Hot Dog Guy bump into each other again. They have some inner monologue, and they really do not want to hug each other, but end up doing it anyway. Gumball wants to start a conversation, but feels it would be too friendly and ends up singing a tune, with Hot Dog Guy awkwardly joining in. They do this for a few seconds, and then walk away, breaking into a jog. The day after that, Gumball and Hot Dog Guy are walking away from people they just had a conversation with and accidentally bump into each other. Hot Dog Guy gives Gumball a fake phone call, and then they hug awkwardly like the last time. They share an embarrassing experience in the toilet five minutes later. Darwin tries to encourage Gumball to confront the situation, but Gumball cannot bring himself to do it. As they walk through the hallway, they spot Hot Dog Guy talking to Clare, expressing how uncomfortable he is with Gumball bumping into him all the time. He sees Gumball, and both of them start running away. Gumball sprints through the hallway until he finds a closet to hide in, unaware that Hot Dog Guy is there, too. They have another tricky moment where Hot Dog Guy wonders how they can pretend to be friends when Gumball doesn’t even know his name. Gumball guesses his name correctly, and then they hug again. Gumball asks him what he was doing in the closet, to which Hot Dog Guy responds he was counting brooms. The conversation leads to Hot Dog Guy asking Gumball what he is doing for lunch. The awkward chat then brings them over to the cafeteria. Hot Dog Guy tries to break the ice by asking Gumball what his favorite subject is. Gumball replies "Lunch?" but Hot Dog Guy observes lunch is not a subject. Gumball finds the opportunity to escape, but Rocky informs him that he forgot to pay. Hot Dog Guy pays for him, and they both lie to Rocky about being friends. On the school bus, when Gumball announces he invited Hot Dog Guy over for a sleepover, Darwin gets off early and says he and Anais are sleeping over at Banana Joe's, as they predicted something like this would happen. That night, Gumball and Hot Dog Guy are sleeping in a tent in the backyard. Gumball is confused as Hot Dog Guy does not appear to have eyes when he sleeps, and wonders if he should start a conversation. He takes off his quilt cover to relax, but Hot Dog Guy turns in his sleep and unknowingly puts his hand on Gumball's body. Gumball tries to put it away but ends up crawling onto him. Hot Dog Guy wakes up, and screams internally when he discovers Gumball on top of him. However, all they can do is make the same awkward hug as before. The next day, Gumball decides to put an end to this. He confronts Hot Dog Guy and they try to resist more hugging. Hot Dog Guy succeeds and walks past Gumball. Gumball proceeds to get his revenge, with Hot Dog Guy doing the same. They pull all sorts of antics on each other, such as Gumball turning down the heat in Hot Dog Guy's shower so much that he shrinks, and Hot Dog Guy giving him a present which turns out to be a venomous snake. They finish it off by aggressively hugging each other, resembling fighting, and through all that Gumball accidentally expresses his true feelings: he feels apathetic towards Hot Dog Guy. The latter explains that he feels the same way, then they shake hands and make up, expressing how little they care about each other. Before they walk off, Gumball asks one favor of Hot Dog Guy. The last shot is on the school bus, where a very uncomfortable Darwin is being hugged by Hot Dog Guy. The episode then ends. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Hot Dog Guy Supporting Characters *Darwin Minor Characters *Tobias *Jamie *Colin and Felix *Green Bear *Carmen *8-Bit Dog *Pixel Octopus *Penny *Juke *Alan *Mr. Small *Clare *Jared *Idaho *Rocky *Sarah *Leslie *Molly *Teri *Carrie *Anais *Banana Joe *Clayton *Bobert *Anton *Snakes Trivia *This is Hot Dog Guy's second major role. His first was in "The Extras." *This episode contradicts "The Castle" because Gumball knew who Hot Dog Guy was. **However, in "The Awkwardness," it is revealed that the Hot Dog Guy in this episode is separate from the one who appeared in "The Castle." *This episode was released on the Cartoon Network App and Video on Demand before it aired on TV on December 11, 2015. Continuity *Gumball makes the same face he did in "The Bros," "The Friend," "The Spoiler," and "The Downer." *Gumball's rage face when Darwin brings extra clothing is the same face from Nicole in "The Pizza." *The title card music is reused from "The Boombox." *The talent show poster from "The Debt" appears in the Janitor's Closet. Goofs/Errors *When Gumball gives Hot Dog Guy a hot dog, he only eats the skin in the front, but in the next scene, a section of the hot dog is gone. *Oddly, Jackie could be seen at the cafeteria in the storyboard shots of Gumball hugging Hot Dog Guy. However, in the final version, she is replaced by the 8-Bit Dog. *When Darwin finishes his pasta , there is still a visible meatball in his tray. When Gumball goes to approach Hot Dog Guy, the meatball disappears. Other titles Français (French): Le câlin (The Hug) References fr:Le câlin Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes